Complicated
by Lady Sakura Haruno
Summary: Sakura falls for Kakashi, and is dumped after losing her virginity to him when he finds out he is going on a dangerous mission. Sakura finds herself pregnant a month after he's left, and Kakashi has returned the same day. Sakura moves to the Sand Village, where Kankuro is her body guard. Feelings develop, and much more, but will Sakura allow him into her life? Read and review pls
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Yamato, could you help me with a guy?" I'd become close friends with Yamato, and Kakashi after the war.

Naruto had delivered the blow that wiped Uchiha Sasuke's face off of the earth forever. Yamato, and my former sensei Kakashi Hatake had taken me out of my state of depression. I had given Naruto permission to kill Sasuke, I knew that he would never be the same Sasuke I had known 7 years earlier.

I was 16 upon making that decision, Tsunade took me off of Hospital duty and put me into the Black Anbu Ops training. At age 18 I graduated training. Upon graduating, for my knowing them earlier, I was assigned to a team with Kakashi Sensei, Captain Yamato, and Sai.

"Who is it? Did he hurt you?" Yamato asks, and Kakashi stirs in his sleep.

"You can't tell anybody. Can you keep it a secret?" I ask nervously glancing back over to Kakashi whom was in a hospital bed yet again from overusing the Sharingan again.

"Of course Sakura, you know I can't hurt a team-mate that way,"

"It's uh-uhm,-"

"Spit it out already," Yamato runs a hand through his hair.

"It's Kakashi," I say my face turning red.

"Sakura! You know he won't allow it, you're too young and he is 32 years old!" I can tell he's frustrated that I've developed a crush on my Anbu team leader.

"Yamato, you've seen this coming more and more after each mission, and I think that I'm in love with him," I say glancing over to Kakashi, and Yamato's gaze follows mine and sighs.

"Go to Ichiraku's with Sai, when he wakes up I'll talk to him and see what he thinks, meet me at the training grounds at 5 and I'll tell you what happens," Yamato gives in.

"Thank you," I tell him and walk outside where Sai is sitting.

Yamato P.O.V.

Relationships with comrades is never a good idea, especially among the Black Anbu Core. Much less a team-mate, a team-mate who was once your former sensei at that.

"Ugh, so I'm here again huh?" I look over to Kakashi, who coughs trying to sit up.

"Lay down, you need to rest," I say, I try to find the words to tell Kakashi how Sakura looks at him now.

"I heard the conversation Sakura had with you before she left… Is it true?" I hadn't suspected Kakashi to eavesdrop on the conversation Sakura and I had had.

"Unfortunately yes. I promised her I'd tell her how you feel towards her. And it's true, on the last mission she nearly died trying to protect you, and got put in the hospital herself,"

"I do have feelings for Sakura that go beyond a friend, or team-mate, but I need to be careful, age difference is a small problem," I open my mouth to interrupt, but instead decide not to, it had been him who had killed the rogue shinobi that had injured Sakura, also the once who had ran miles upon several miles to get her to a hospital, then had waited hours on end at her hospital bed waiting for her to awake.

"Also, when you meet with Sakura, tell her I want to see her," I nod giving my goodbyes to him.

Sakura P.O.V

I hear Yamato's footsteps behind me, and I quickly pocket the book I had stolen from Kakashi's collection of Icha Icha make out tactics series.

"So?" I impatiently ask.

"He heard our conversation earlier, he told me that he has feelings for you as well Sakura… Why do you think its Kakashi that watches over you when you end up in the hospital as a result of our dangerous mission?" I remain silent.

"He asked me to tell you to go visit him in the hospital so that you can both talk it over," He scratches his head, "And Sakura, be careful, I don't want to see you get your feelings hurt if something goes wrong,"

I nod and thank him leaving the training grounds. I retrieve my hand mirror from my pouch to check how I look.

"Hey Sakura! You're back from your Anbu mission already?" I look to see Naruto waving at me.

"Yup, Kakashi ended up in the hospital again, and Sai, well he's gotten used to working with me on a Anbu team," I say.

"Oh, well tell them I said hey, and I have to get going, bye Sakura!" Naruto says with a puff of smoke.

When I reach the hospital, I find Kakashi sitting upright, and pulling his mask back over his face.

"Hiya Sakura-Chan," I blush closing the door behind me.

"Soup huh? At least they didn't give you the rice that's like glue," I say motioning to the bowl at his bedside table.

"I suppose Yamato talked to you about what I told him concerning you," I nod, sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm 13 years older than you Sakura, I've had much more experience than you at sex, and things much similar to that. I don't think things could work, people would look down on us,"

"And since when did you begin caring about other people's opinions Kakashi? It's also true that I have no sexual experience what so ever, but is that honestly what needs to matter in a relationship?" I ask feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"Shh… I want to be with you Sakura, just tell me yes or no, I don't want to make you cry," I flinch at the touch of his calloused thumb wiping my tears away.

"Y-yes, more than anything," I gasp taking a deep breath.

My eyes widen as Kakashi pulls me close, and presses his lips to mine, closing my eyes I relax kissing him back cautiously. Pulling away, looking at his face I'd looked upon more than once thanks to our missions.

"Well it looks as though you've both talked things out," Kakashi and I both jerk away from each other blushing, I glare at Yamato who nervously chuckles.

"Yea, and Yamato, thanks for what you've done for us both," I smile at Yamato.

"The nurse came by earlier, I'm being released today. I figured Yamato and I could take you and Sai to get your Anbu tattoos," I grin, we'd finally have time to get them done.

"Yay! I've been so excited, I want to get my tongue pierced too!" Yamato and Kakashi exchange nervous looks.

"Okay, I just have to wait about 15 minutes more minutes before I'm discharged," Kakashi stretches with a yawn.

"Is Sai outside?" I ask Yamato who nods.

"We're getting our Anbu tattoos today, and I've decided that you, and I are getting our tongues pierced as well," Sai's eyes widen with fright, backing away with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Tattoos I'm fine with, but do you honestly expect me to willingly let someone stab a needle through my tongue?" I give Sai a death glare.

"Hell yes," Sai lets a sigh of surrender.

Kakashi P.O.V.

"Now that that's been taken care of you can go now," I let out a deep sigh of relief, it's funny for me to hate hospitals with a burning passion, yet I always end up in one almost after every single mission.

I yawn standing up. Yamato looks over to me though he's disappointed in my decision to be with Sakura.

"Tsunade's gonna have your head for this one Kakashi," I believed those words.

"I know, just listen Yamato, I know it would hurt her if I rejected her… I have a feeling that I made the right choice," I say shrugging my shoulders as I put my Jounin vest on.

"Yea, well lets go, sounds like Sakura might kill Sai if we leave them together much longer,"

I walk outside to find Sakura's fist colliding into Sai's face.

"That's enough, you two shouldn't quarrel like kids this much, and to think Tsunade's considering letting you being sensei's to some of the graduating kids at the academy this year," Yamato says, while Sai rubs his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura P.O.V.

I look up at Kakashi surprised when he entwines his fingers with mine. I blush when Sai looks at Kakashi and I curiously.

"You two can just sit over there while the stencils are drawn," One of the tattoo artists tells Sai and I pointing to a seating area.

"We're all getting our tongues pierced too," I look to Sai who motions to everyone in our team.

I grin a little as Yamato lets out a gulp.

"Sai, you can head over to that station, and you Sakura, can come with me over here," The tattooist says.

I look to Kakashi who gets up with me. I walk to the chair where the tattooist is already preparing the needles and ink.

I sit down and glance over to where Sai has already begun to get his tattoo, I wince a little as the needle pierces through my skin.

After almost ten minutes, I look at the fresh tattoo on my shoulder.

"They look great! Thank you!" I say hugging Yamato, then Kakashi.

"So, who's getting their tongue done first?" We all look to Yamato, who lets out a sigh and follows the girl to a station.

"Kakashi's next, then Sai," I say after Yamato has finished and has a hand clamped over his mouth.

"It was your idea, you should go after Kakashi," Sai says as we all watch Kakashi pull his mask down.

Sai nudges my shoulder after Kakashi, and him have finished. I get up to follow the girl, and sit down.

I close my eyes before feeling my tongue being stabbed. I wince, and slowly open my eyes a couple minutes after the jewelry is put in. I stick my tongue out at my reflection. I thank the woman, returns to the group as Yamato pays the cost of everything.

"Sakura?" Kakashi says, walking beside me with Yamato and Sai.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Do you want to come eat dinner at my apartment tonight?" The question catches me off guard, I stumble over a hole in the sidewalk.

"Sure, what time?" I didn't need to know where he lived, as I'd had to go find him when he was late for training.

"About 8:00,"

"Okay, but by 8:00, you really mean to be there at 9:00 right?" Yamato and Sai laugh while Kakashi sighs.

"Give me a break Sakura. I can't help my tardiness on everything," Kakashi glances to me.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I look at a t-shirt and jeans, then my Jounin outfit. Finally deciding to stick to my usual outfit, I glance at the clock that says 8:15. I groan I still had to fix some soup since we wouldn't be able to eat solid foods for a week or so.

Sakura P.O.V.

I finally decide on wearing a short white dress with pink Sakura blossoms decorating it, and a matching pair of light pink flats.

Combing through my hair, I put my headband back on. I glance to the clock on my wall that says 8:40 before leaving me apartment.

"Hi Sakura, is that really you," I look to see Iruka standing outside of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Hi Iruka sensei, I kind of have a dinner date with a close friend," I wave to him.

"Really who with?" I blush wondering if I should tell him or not.

"I have to go, but I'm sure I'll see you soon," I say leaving him confused.

I reach Kakashi's apartment, smoothing my dress before knocking.

Kakashi P.O.V.

Hearing the knock on the door, I bump my leg on a chair trying to walk to the door. I immediately regret my clothing choice when I see Sakura.

"Hi Kakashi," She happily says, I look to her new tattoo standing out nicely with her skin tone.

"Come on in Sakura, the soup should nearly be done in a few minutes, you can sit over on the couch," I say motioning to my couch

"Kakashi? I've been wondering if you could teach me a new jutsu?" Sakura asks while I'm pouring soup into our bowls.

"I'm not sure there's much more that I can teach you Sakura," I say setting the bowls on the coffee table with glasses of water.

"Well, there's one jutsu, the summoning jutsu?" I look up surprised, I didn't think she would be interested in the summoning jutsu.

"I can only teach you how to summon Pakkun and the ninja hounds… Unless you could summon… No not even I'm able to summon those ninja hounds…" I say sitting down beside of her.

"Oh, but you'll teach me the jutsu though right?"

"Sure, and we should eat the soup before it gets cold," I pull her close to me, tickling her sides.

"Haha, quit," She giggles squealing softly.

Sakura P.O.V.

"You know, even though I don't see your face much, I didn't think you'd be such a good cooker," I say sipping soup from the spoon delicately.

"Thanks, by the way, Tsunade's giving us 2 months vacation, starting next month," Kakashi says, sliding his bowl to the side.

"That sounds great! Did Sai and Yamato get vacation too?" I ask finishing my soup.

"Yea, the entire team,"

I look up smiling at Kakashi who's massaging my hands.

"What kind of missions are we receiving until then?"

"We don't have any scheduled yet,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Vacation)

***Lemon Warning***

Sakura P.O.V.

"Hurry up Sakura," Kakashi says, we'd all just arrived at the apartment we'd be staying at during vacation. We were staying near the sand village at a resort with hot springs and more.

"I'll unpack my stuff, you all can go to pool," Kakashi looks to me curiously, knowing that I just needed to change into my bathing suit.

"Come to think of it, I forgot something, the two of you can go ahead," Sai and Yamato shrug leaving the apartment.

"Ya know Sakura, I would've helped you with your bathing suit," I turn to glare at him fiercely.

"Don't push your luck just because we've been dating for a month Kakashi," He flinches.

"But Sakura-Chan," Kakashi pouts.

"Come on, we should join everyone," I reach to open the door, but Kakashi's hand carefully grasps mine, and spins me around so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispers before kissing me softly.

I gasp feeling his hands snake around my waist pulling me closer. Pulling away, Kakashi dips his head into my neck, lightly licking, and nipping at the skin. I moan as he pushes my back against the wall.

"Ka-Kakashi, mmm," I can feel my skin turning red with embarrassment of my arousal.

Kakashi reaches behind my back pulling the knot on my bathing suit loose. Dipping his head down he takes one of my nipples in his mouth gently sucking, I gasp as he lightly bites it before giving the other the similar attention.

I let out a yelp as he picks me up, carrying me to our room, and then laying me gently onto the bed.

Kissing my neck, all the way to the center of my abdomen, letting out a shaky sigh, Kakashi looks up at me. Pulling my bathing suit bottoms off he gently teases the nub of my clit by lightly pinching it between his thumb and index finger. I let out an impatient moan and Kakashi chuckles.

I whimper feeling a finger being pushed inside of me, my muscles immediately clench his finger painfully. I moan as he rocks his finger inside of me, another finger is pushed in, I protest with a disapproving whine.

"Patience Sakura, I know exactly what you want," He whispers quietly in my ear.

I whine with pleasure as he slowly rubs the nub of clit, my muscles clench painfully with pleasure, another teasing flick along my clit causes me to scream with pleasure as I orgasm. Kakashi's hand cups my pussy, then moves his hand to the center of my chest.

"Kakashi,"

"Yes Sakura"

"Will you take me?"

Kakashi P.O.V.

"Will you take me?"

I knew exactly what she meant, what she was asking me to do, her eyes glance at the bulge in my pants almost frightened.

"Do you think your ready for this yet? I'd rather wait until I'm sure the two of them don't walk in on is, and the mood is more romantic," I say kissing her cheek.

"But, I thought its what you wanted?" Sakura looks disappointed.

"Honey, more than anything, I just wanted to show you that we don't have to necessarily have intercourse to satisfy our sexual needs,"

"Please? Please?" I look into Sakura's eyes, I don't want to disappoint her, but I didn't want to hurt her either.

"Give me a few minutes to go make sure Yamato finds something for him and Sai to do, and we'll see how far we can go,"

Sakura nods crawling under the sheets. Walking to the pool I motion Yamato to me.

"I don't see anything you forgot," He says looking at my disheveled hair, and bruised lips.

"Sakura wants me to stay upstairs with her for a while… Can you and Sai stay away from the apartment for a while?" I ask.

"Okay, but look, you get her pregnant, and Tsunade finds out she's gonna chop your penis off, and then your head after she finds out you still haven't told her, that you and Sakura are together," I wince at the thought.

"I'm pretty sure she's on the pill Yamato,"

Sakura P.O.V.

Hearing the door open I look up to see Kakashi walk into the room and close the bedroom door quietly.

"Sakura, if we're gonna do this, you need to promise me something," He sits down on the edge of the bed stroking my hair.

"Anything," I whisper.

"If I hurt you too much, and you can't handle it, don't be afraid to tell me we need to stop. And if you end up pregnant, you'll tell me the moment you find out, so that we can talk about it,"

"I promise,"

His lips press down on mine softly lifting the bed sheets he joins me under the covers. Frustrated with the covers I kick them off the bed. His lips kiss my breasts softly, his teeth nip my breasts teasingly, I moan as his hand finds its way to my pussy gently rubbing.

"You want top or bottom?" Missionary was bottom, and cowgirl would be top.

"Bottom," I say looking in his eyes.

He stands taking his swimming shorts off, my eyes glance down immediately to his dick. I gasp at his size, how the hell did he expect it to fit inside of me? I thought to myself.

He straddles my hips carefully positioning himself as not to hurt me before we began.

"Sakura, you understand that once we do this you're no longer a virgin… I want you to be certain of what you're asking of me," I nod giving him my final permission.

"This might hurt a bit," He says.

His lips cover mine as he slowly penetrates me, my body protesting with unbearable pain at his size, as though it's too much to take in all at once. I let out a loud whimper of pain. He stops giving me time to adjust to the pain.

"It's all okay, you only go through this once, and the second and third time might hurt a little too but after that its okay, you'll just feel pleasure," He says shifting so that he can wipe a tear from my face.

I nod letting him know I can take more of him now. I feel his length push into my body more painfully than before, I let out a scream of pain and his body freezes.

"It's halfway there Sakura, here, let your bottom up slowly," He places a towel under me as my hips rise up painfully taking another inch of him.

He slowly pushes the rest of his length into me painfully, I whimper with pain.

"It's alright Sakura," He says gently kissing my neck.

He begins to pull out slowly, my body thanking his for leaving mine, then protests as he pushes back in more easily than before, after a few gentle thrusts I no longer feel the pain, but bliss pleasure, I moan loudly as he smiles down at me then kisses me softly. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to my body, soon my body clenches around his cock painfully before I orgasm my juices lubricate the inside of my pussy. He moans pushing his cock strongly into me one last time before his hot seed releases inside of me.

"That… was absolutely amazing…" I gasp as Kakashi lies next to me breathing hard.

"I never expected that for your first time," He says chuckling.

We rush to put our clothes on when we hear the apartment door open and the soft pad of footsteps on the floor. Walking into the living room awkwardly I see Yamato shake his head.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Yamato follows me outside.

"Why are you so against me dating him? I just had one of the most memorable moments of my life, and you're spoiling it,"

"Sakura, I just know that you're able to do a lot better than him, there's guys you're age who would kill to date you, like Kiba, Shino, Sai even,"

"Wait, you're jealous aren't you? You should've told me that day at the hospital if you knew it would come down to this,"

"You caught me, but you're with him, and I can't interfere with that, though I'm not much better than him, myself being 27,"

"Hey, why don't you two quit bickering and come eat?" Kakashi yells from the balcony, he'd probably already heard our entire conversation.

Back in the apartment, Kakashi looks up to me, then Yamato.

"I got word from Tsunade when we come back from vacation, I'm being deployed on a new mission with a different team, and I don't know if I'll make it back this time," I look up, regretting what I'd just done with Kakashi, it was a hint that he'd be breaking up with me soon, and for me to brace myself.

I get up, slamming my chair under the table and walk to the beach, and collapse onto my knees with a sob. I push the hands away that are running through my hair.

"It's okay its just me Sakura," I hear Sai say.

"Where are Yamato and Kakashi?"

"Arguing, I'm really sorry things are turning out so bad for you and him,"

"If he doesn't end it, I probably will, it just isn't as exciting as it used to be, and I just lost my virginity to him, sure it was amazing, but that was just pleasure wise, as far as emotionally, not really,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kakashi leaves)

Sakura P.O.V.

Kakashi had dumped me soon after revealing he would be going on a new mission, Tsunade would never find out that Kakashi and I had ever been in a relationship together. We'd tried to talk things over, but we'd begun to have arguments that had us yelling at each other.

Kakashi had left two days ago with a new team, we'd received a ninja hound telling us that the team was in danger, and Tsunade had requested ninjas who wished to help to stand to the task of locating his team. My team had decided against helping out, which confused Tsunade into a fit.

I sighed double-checking the home pregnancy test, no doubt about it, I was carrying Hatake Kakashi's child within myself. I would need to schedule an ultrasound so that I could begin prenatal care, and have my maternity leave papers drawn up.

"Sakura?" I hear Yamato say knocking on my door.

"Yea, come on inside, I'll be there in a minute,"

"The search team got back today, Kakashi's severely injured, they're not sure he'll make it, the rest of the team is dead," I hear him say.

"I can't say I don't have an ounce of love or concern left for him, but I just don't anymore," I say walking to my living room and sitting on the couch beside him.

"What's happened? You're upset about something, I can tell by the way your voice sounds,"

"I just found out I'm pregnant, I don't know what to do, I can't go back to him, not after what happened, it's like he just used me and that's all,"

"Damn it all, Sakura, now Tsunade has to know, and you know she's obligated to alert Kakashi of it, I know you didn't ask to get pregnant,"

"I don't want to tell her,"

"Sakura you have too, if you don't you'll be risking not only your life, but the life of the child you're carrying within yourself as well,"

"Okay, will you go to the hospital with me? I think Ino may have the time to fit me in as a walk in appointment,"

"Sure, I'll probably go to check on Kakashi,"

"Tell him I said go to hell,"

"Sakura,"

"Yamato, I can't forgive him, even though he's been my sensei besides Lady Tsunade after I graduated from the academy,"

"I see, well if you're ready, we should go,"

"Where's Sai?"

"He's on a mission accompanying Gaara, Temari, and Konkuro to the Leaf Village for this year's Chunin exams,"

"Looks like you're going to have a baby Sakura. Let me write your maternal leave papers for Tsunade to file. Light exercise is alright, and birthing classes you need to start soon. You'll be a great mother don't worry," She says finishing the maternity leave papers.

It'd been a month since that mission, and now I'd found myself pregnant with Kakashi's child. I considered leaving the village, instead of facing Tsunade, or Kakashi who would be alerted of my leave from the team as soon the maternity papers were put on file. Yamato already knew I was pregnant, we both knew I was and I didn't want to admit it. After handing me a file with my papers we hugged each other goodbye. Yamato was waiting outside the room for me when I left.

"I let him know, he's beating himself up badly for it. You need someone there for you, I may or may not be that person you need in your life, but you need someone who can handle this. Who knows, Kakashi might come to his senses, I think he will, but its up to you whether or not you can forgive him," Yamato says as we walk to the hokage tower side by side.

I wasn't looking forward to Tsunade learning who my baby's father was, and I wasn't looking forward to finally saying the words out loud. 'I'm carrying Kakashi Hatake's child', it was a phrase I never wanted to escape from my mouth. I know she'll be angry, but I'd heard my team may be leaving on a dangerous mission after Kakashi returned, and that I could not endanger the life of myself or the child.

"Sakura, you'll be a great mother, with or without Kakashi. The sooner you realize you're capable of being a great mother, the better off you'll be accepting this pregnancy into your life," He says, opening a door which had a stairwell that led to a hall that led to Tsunade's office.

"I'm...I'm just so scared of what people will think or say about me when they find out...I don't want anyone to find out...Especially Kakashi, you could tell him it was a false alarm," I say wrapping my arms around my midsection.

"She could send you to the Sand, but you'd need someone to accompany you during that time period. A bodyguard and most likely a medic for the birth and checkups on the baby's progress," He says, but doesn't say much more as we halt at Tsunade's door.

He knocks on the door after realizing I won't, I don't want to knock on the door myself and moments later tell her I'm pregnant with Kakashi's child. We walk into the office after hearing her bid us entrance inside the office. I looked around almost frantically searching a way to escape my fate. Tsunade eyes the both of us curiously, as I'm jittery and not wanting to be in the office, and Yamato nervous to see Tsunade's temper when she discovers the father's name. Yamato takes the folder away from my grip, and looks at me as if to say 'I'm sorry Sakura, but it has to be done', he hands the folder to Tsunade who looks at me with concern not yet opening the folder.

"Sakura, I'd like to know why you're so scared, nervous and much more before I open this folder," She looks me directly in the eyes.

"Let me just say its a mistake I should've never made," I tell her, she looks at me and opens the folder.

"Pregnant? I didn't expect this type of news but nonetheless something that I need to be aware of. Who's the father?" I flinch at the word father, and she seems to realize its the reason I'm acting the way I am.

"I'm carrying Kakashi Hatake's child..." I turn away from her as tears well up in my eyes.

I hear the bottle of sake that was sitting on the edge of her desk being grabbed and slung into the farthest corner of the office. Tears finally overcome me, and I sink to my knees with my face in my hands, Yamato kneels down in front of me and pulls me to his chest rubbing my back soothingly.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm not mad at you. Kakashi should've known better than to sleep with you and leave. I wouldn't be angry with him if he hadn't been so cold about it," She says kneeling down beside me, and strokes my hair.

"Is there anyway we can tell him it was a false alarm and move her to the Sand Village and tell him its for a mission?" Yamato asks still attempting to calm me down.

"I don't know yet, but Sakura should stay at my place tonight. She needs to calm herself down right now, I'll put maternity in the files for now, and send a bird overnight," She says after I've stopped crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura P.O.V.

"I got a message back from the Kazekage this morning, he has let me know that he wants you to stay in our village. I'm sorry, I'll let your team know, whether you tell Sai is your decision," Tsunade says after I've woken up.

"Are you sure I have to stay?" I ask again.

"He said if I classify it under vacation with 2 others then he can allow it. But when you're 8 and a half months pregnant you need to come back to the leaf village for the birth," I nod, not wanting to be in the village right now.

"Who will be going with me?" I ask, curious as to who would be watching after a pregnant me.

"Shizune is going to be your medic, you'll need to take it easy after the sixth month so you don't go into premature labor. Kankouro is going to be your body guard while you're in the Sand Village. I'm also giving you a bonus, not a yearly bonus but a bonus for all the years you've been a ninja. I've set back an amount for Yamato to prepare a house for you when you return," She hands me a thick envelope, and a folder to give Shizune.

"Thank you Tsunade," I bow, and she hugs me tightly.

"Be careful Sakura, you're like a daughter to me. I hope to see you very well prgressed in seven months from now, and ready to have your child," She says after telling me Shizune and I would be leaving today.

Shizune is waiting for me outside Tsunade's office. She smiles and hugs me, she hadn't yet had any children of her own. She was looking forward to being by my side during my pregnancy.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I wanted nothing to do with a child, Yamato had told me Sakura was going to the Sand for a while. Whether a mission, or to get away from the people who would be staring at her I didn't know. She was most likely not the first woman I'd left pregnant after a fling, I had no desire to be a father. I'd never thought Sakura and I would've ended up having sex.

Sakura P.O.V.

I locked the door to my apartment after sealing the scroll that held everything I wished to take with me. I mentally kicked myself when I remembered Kakashi had taught me how to do that, to pack everything inside a sealed scroll for long missions. I shoved the thought to the far corner of my mind, I didn't want to think about Kakashi or the baby I was carrying.

"Ready?" Shizune says after I stop at the gates.

I nod my head, I wasn't ready. I wasn't prepared for the long, hard pregnancy ahead. I wasn't ready to begin preparing for childbirth and the labor that would make me hate every male species of the earth. I wasn't ready to see my newborn baby girl or boy for the first time, I wasn't ready to face motherhood at the young age of 19 years old. If I was correct, my child would be born a short 2 months after I turned 20 years old.

We'd been walking for hours, and I insisted on stopping to camp. I was only a month pregnant, and my feet were killing me. Shizune urged me to keep walking, Tsunade didn't want us to camp, she wanted us to stop in a tiny town before the Sand and book a hotel room where I could rest. I didn't want to think of what my journey back to the hidden leaf at 8 and a half months pregnant would be like.

We finally reached the small town, and ate before heading to the small hotel. We got a room with a bathtub and 2 full sized beds. I let Shizune bathe first, knowing I'd be in the tub for a while when I finally got in it.

"All yours," Shizune says after a good 20 minute shower.

"Thanks," I say, sitting up and grabbing the extra towel.

"You'll be fine, don't stress. When the time comes, you'll know what you need to do. It's instinct that helps women the most when they have their babies," Shizune had undoubtedly known what'd been bothering me the whole trip.

"I hope so," I say smiling before shutting the door.

I turn the water onto a warm setting, after reminding myself that extremely hot baths bother unborn babies greatly. I strip down bare naked, and sink into the slowly filling tub with a sigh. Thoughts run through my mind, what would people think when I returned, ready to give birth to a baby. After a while, I catch myself drifting to sleep, pulling the plug on the tub I get up and dry myself off, and dress into a pink tank top and a white pair of shorts.

Shizune is already asleep when I pull the covers over myself and fall to sleep. The light coming through the window wakes me gently. Looking around, I see that Shizune is already awake and flipping through a magazine. My stomach flip flops and I lunge off the bed and to the bathroom, I empty my guts as Shizune rushes to hold my hair out of my face.

"Fun huh," I say, looking at Shizune after flushing the toilet.

"That's pregnancy for you. Don't worry it should go away by the time you're 5 months pregnant. Your body is just trying to adjust to something it hasn't never experienced," She says as I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with mouthwash.

Once we've packed, we head to a small cafe to get breakfast. We should be reaching the Sand Village around nightfall. I wasn't looking forward to the long day of walking we had ahead of us. We stopped once for a few minutes to eat a snack, and rest before trudding on again. It was near nightfall when we reached the far edge of the Sand Village. Kankuro was waiting for us, and smiled bowing to me. I'd saved his life, and he'd given me great respect ever since, even though I told him not to.

"Sakura, how was the trip for you?" Kakuro asks embracing me in a hug, he'd recieved the details of his in village mission.

"Tiring, I don't want to think of what it'll be like when I travel back to the Leaf Village at 8 and a half months pregnant," I laugh at the thought.

"She sent a bird after you left, she said you may need to stay until after the baby is born. She said she hadn't remembered how hard it'd be for you at that time in the pregnancy to travel on foot, but then again we can always get a horse and buggy so you'll be resting," He says as we trudge through the gates of the Sand Village.

"True, you really shouldn't be travelling at all during that time, it causes the baby distress which could cause you to go into premature labor. That we don't want to happen while travelling back to the Leaf Village, since you may need pain medication to help you rest," Shizune says, I'd already known that, but Shizune felt she needed to remind me.

"Well Shizune, this is where we part ways for now. I imagine you'd like to go to your room and get settled in. Sakura has a room next to mine and yours, I'd like to make sure she eats something before heading to bed," He says handing Shizune a set of keys.

"Thanks, I'll take your pack too if you want Sakura?" She asks me.

"Umm, let me keep my toothbrush and mouthrinse case...In case I get sick," I say digging through my pack finding the pink case that looks like a hand clutch.

Kankuro nods in understandment, but obviously didn't really know I could get sick from certain foods yet. We bid Shizune farewell and head to a small restaurant where we're seated by a young man who explains the menu items, and we choose to eat from the buffet.

"So, Kakashi huh? I heard about it, I'm surprised any man especially him would do that to you Sakura," He says as we approach the salad bar.

"Yeah, I didn't know I'd get pregnant either, guess I learn my lesson from not using my chakra as a birth control...It's depressing because I know if he wanted anything in the world to do with my baby he would've met me instead of Yamato after the final diagnosis at the hospital," I say fixing a small salad, and skipping over the boiled eggs.

For the first time since I'd arrived in the village I realized Kankuro was not wearing the purple lines on his face. He was also dressed in a simple pair of jeans and black tshirt that hugged his ab area and his arm muscles.

"So you're due to deliver in June huh?" He asks as we sit down and begin to eat.

"More or less I suppose...I'm not particularily thrilled about the whole situation, but I guess I have to face the consequences of sleeping with my my ex-sensei," I sigh, looking around before taking another bite of my salad.

"Sakura, even if he hadn't been your sensei it still could've happened. You're going to find someone who can accept you have a child by another man, personally I think that any man would be lucky to have someone like you with or without a child," He smiles, and gets up to go to the main buffet.

After talking for an hour or so, he shows me my room, and the bathroom I had. Hugging me he says goodbye, and leaves to his own room. I lay on my bed, it was going to be hard away from home expecting a baby.

Reviews Please! Chapters will take a couple days at a time now, this story has been in the making for a while on my computer and I recently decided to post it up! So please Review! This will help me with future chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura P.O.V.

I'm now 2 months pregnant, and very used to the morning sickness (just kidding). Shizune says she doesn't see anything wrong with the progress of the baby's growth. I'm beginning to become excited about having a baby now that I've accepted it openly.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" I hear Kankuro ask outside my door.

I swing the door open and tackle him with a hug, it'd been the usual good morning greeting he recieved from me. He laughs and lifts me up briefly before setting me back down.

"I thought we could go to a cafe this morning if you think your stomach can handle it?" I look at him for a second in thought.

"As long as I don't have dairy," I say, I'd discovered how my body had begun to reveal its disgust for dairy food in my short 2 months of pregnancy.

"Okay, hurry up and get ready. I thought we could do some shopping or sightseeing, since you'll be needing maternity clothes in 2 or 3 months," I shoot him a glare, I wasn't looking forward to maternity shopping, lets face it maternity clothes are hidious.

After taking the time to dress since I'd taken a shower before Kankuro had arrived, I grabbed my small handbag and walked out the door. Running into a chest, I look up to see Gaara and back up a step, we eye each other before laughing since neither one of us had been paying attention to where we were going.

"Up and out already?" Gaara asks as Kankuro locks my door behind him.

"Yea, you're brother thought it'd be a fabulous idea to go eat breakfast," I roll my eyes jokingly at Kankuro.

"Ahh, have fun then, I need to send a bird to Tsunade about your health examination a few days ago," He says, holding the small scroll up.

"See you tonight with everyone Gaara," He'd informed me he hated to have formal names when I'd saved his life, so he considered us equal in speaking terms.

Shizune had been communicating with birds to find out if I would stay in the Sand for the birth or return home. My birthing classes would begin at the 5th month of my pregnancy, I'd decided I'd wait until the baby was born to find out the gender.

"Ready now?" Kankuro draws me out of my thoughts, and I nod.

We walk to a small cafe we'd become used to eating at for breakfast or lunch, while exchanging small talk. Kankuro was undoubtly attractive, though I wouldn't attempt to catch his attention as a soon to be mother. No man would want anything to do with me as a single mother, or expectant mom at that. The only thing about my pregnancy that worried me was how I'd react to the pain of labor. I'd birthed women in the Leaf, I'd helped Kurenei in her labor with Hinata and Ino. Sure I was a shinobi, but I was only used to pain when I could make it stop in a battle by killing or injuring my attacker, but hell I didn't know how I would ease the pain of labor.

"What do you want to eat Sakura?" Kankuro looks up from the breakfast menu at me.

"I think the french toast with bacon and orange juice," I say as the waiter scribbles it down and heads to the kitchen.

"So, would you rather shop for the baby, or for your maternity?" He asks once we're not bothered at our small table.

"Both I suppose, may as well get the worse part over with first," He laughs at me in amusement and I glare at him.

"Don't be so naive of the Sand Village, we do have stores who make pretty nice clothes, and Temari has been nosing around one in particular for a while that has really good looking maternity wear. I don't know whether or not she and Shikamaru tangled around during the Chuunin Exams this year too much or if she's looking for a present for you," My mouth gapes open.

I'd known Shikamaru and Temari were fond of each other, but not so much as to sleep together. But then again, they were dating and hadn't figured out who was moving to whom's village yet. I wouldn't pass up the oppurtunity to get NICE maternity clothes of course. I had plenty of money, I'd nearly passed out when I finally got over myself and opened the envelope. It was enough for everything for my baby needed from birth to Academy graduation. I'd already put the money I thought would cover what I needed aside in the Konoha bank. I still had enough money to buy my own house, but Tsunade had insisted that she have Yamato build one for me.

"That sounds fine then," Our waiter came back with our food, and we ate exchanging a few words now and then.

We headed towards a shop in the village that looked like it recieved good business, even though I wouldn't have realized it was there if I was a regular civilian out shopping. Walking inside, I realized Kankuro hadn't been joking. There were maternity dresses in pretty pink hues and designs, several blouses caught my eye. Looking at the prices on each, I realized they didn't overprice the clothes they carry, they were decently priced.

"Finding anything you like?" Kankuro asks from a rack of mens clothing.

"Yea a few things, it should be enough for now," I say heading to a checkout counter.

I'd picked out 5 blouses, and 5 dresses, along with 3 pairs of pants with an elastic waistband. I actually liked living in the Sand Village, and wouldn't mind living here. I knew how much documents and such would need to be filled out beforehand given the reputation as a med nin I am.

"Oh Gaara told me this morning that you'll still be going back to the Leaf before the birth, unless for any reason its harmful to the baby that you travel," Kankuro says as we walk, and occasionally stopping in shops.

"I figured as much, Tsunade will want to birth the child when its time, I imagine if I have to stay here for the birth she'll have Kakashi in office as a temporary hokage..." Tears prick my eyes and I turn and walk hurriedly back to the tower where my room is.

Kankuro's footsteps become a padded jog trying to keep up with my pace. I didn't want to be seen in the way that I was feeling at the time.

"Sakura, talk to me...You know as well as anyone else that I have no right to judge you," Kankuro says catching my wrist, and pulling me to him in a hug.

"I had to remind myself of the man that's causing me to go through this...I don't want to be a burden to anyone, and it's you that I'm the biggest burden to," I sob into his shoulder.

"No, no, if anything I love not having to go on missions, and being with you even with the morning sickness and cravings I don't mind it at all. I admire you for being so brave, I realize how hard it is for you to go through something so life changing, you're amazing for that," He says rubbing my back gently.

"I'm going to take a shower. Get lunch?" I ask after what seems like forever.

"The usual?" He asks, I nod and make an escape to my room.

I'd nearly let myself spill my emotions to Kankuro, I didn't deserve someone as caring as him. He didn't need a woman as his partner who was expecting another man's child. Several thoughts run through my head as I step into the warmth of the shower. The water is cool after a while, and I decide its time to get out before I catch a cold. I dry off and dress in yoga pants and a white tank top.

Kankuro is already waiting at the small dining table with our food. He's dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt. I sit down after pouring cups of cold sweet tea.

"Better?" He asks, before taking a bite of food.

"Yea, me being well pregnant...I'm going to go from mood to mood on certain things," I say.

We eat exchanging words, and the local news in town. Ino and Yamato were the only ones in the leaf besides Tsunade who knew I was expecting a baby in the next few months. Feeling satisfied with my meal, I plop down onto the loveseat situated in the living room of the apartment. Kankuro joins me sitting down on the small sofa.

"Damn it Sakura, you don't take hints very well," Kankuro says after several moments of silence, and kisses me passionately.

Surprised, I kiss back as his hands find appropriate places to rest. He pulls back for air, and nuzzles my nose with his. I blush furiously in embarrassment, and he smiles and strokes my hair.

"Sakura, pregnant or not, I like you alot, hell I even love you, and whether you think you deserve me or not, I want to be with you. I've loved you a lot longer than the time you've been here, or even before you saved my life 2 years ago. Don't run away from something because you're scared, or think you don't deserve it, because regardless its a mistake and we all make them, but I'll help you if you let me," He wipes a tear from my cheek, and kisses me again gently.

I nod my head yes furiously, he pulls me close to his chest and I listen to the steady beating of his heart. I finally knew where I needed to be, and it was wherever Kankuro was, I'd always loved him but had never had the oppurtunity to pursue my feelings due to the travel between villages.

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura P.O.V. 3 months

In the mirror, I realized I had a tiny visible bump on what was my flat stomach. My mouth forms a fascinated 'O' as I rub it gently. Hearing a knock on the bathroom door, I pull my shirt down over my stomach, and step into my living room. His strong arms pull me into a loving embrace, and his lips press a kiss against my forehead. We hadn't had sex, neither of us had wanted to rush that step in our growing relationship. Shizune had been very happy with my checkup, but was concerned if I was carrying twins and couldn't tell so early.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me sitting down with two breakfast bags.

"Besides the usual run to the toilet to puke, great actually. I'm getting a bump now," I say lifting my shirt up.

His hands gently touch my skin, caressing the baby bump ever so gently. I smile and sit down, we'd all finally agreed on having me travel back by horse and buggy after Yamato came to the Sand to accompany Shizune, Kankuro and I to the leaf. Yamato would make a suitable shelter of wood, if the baby had other plans to come early while traveling. Kankuro had decided to move to the leaf with me, saying it was time for a change in his life, and that the leaf would be perfect. All the documents had been filled out, signed, and approved by both Kazekage, and the Hokage.

"Shizune, and Gaara want us to all have dinner together tonight," They all knew that Kankuro and I were together, and that it was partly the reason he was moving to the leaf.

"That sounds fun, is it just us?" I ask eagerly.

"No, Tsunade has made a trip with Yamato and Ino. She should be here in an our or so, she wants to give you a health exam to make sure you're healthy, and Shizune said she'll be able to tell if its one or two babies," He says.

"Oh, I didn't realize she'd travel to see me. I need to find a nice dress," I begin jabbering, and Kankuro smirks at me and listens in patience.

A knock on the door, and I get up and a two familar blondes tackle me in a suffocating embrace. A brown haired man smiles behind the two women, and they finally release me.

"It's good to see you again Sakura," Tsunade says stepping back.

"And you too Tsunade," I say smiling back.

"How've you been?" Yamato finally asks after we've all settled into my apartment to talk.

"Besides morning sickness, and well pregnant, I feel great," I say, instinctively cuddling into Kankuro.

"Well the house has been built, we had to make some changes when we found that Kankuro would be moving to the Leaf with you. We still need to get some baby stuff, but we'll wait until Shizune tells us what you're having," Yamato says.

"I don't want to know," I speak up without hesitation.

"We figured, we were going to have her check and not tell you, and send the information via idebird, and decorate the baby room then," He says, and suddenly I feel dumb for not realizing.

Bright blue, yellow, shades of green and light brown had been the color of the baby clothes I'd bought for a newborn since the colors suited a boy or girl. I hadn't thought of any names yet, and hadn't given my birth plan a thought. I imagined Tsunade would want to talk it over with me during my health examination.

"If you've aten, lets head to Shizune's health room she set up for you," Shizune had been given a extra room for my health examinations.

Shizune hadn't recieved an ultrasound machine as the village only had 2 available for the sand. If we wanted to use the ultrasound machine we would have to make a scheduled appointment. She hadn't wanted to use the unltrasound until Tsunade wanted to know if I was having a boy or girl.

"Lay down right there," I'd just realized we were already in the space comfortable room.

Tsunade's hands glow a bright green, and run over my stomach searching. Finally she pauses over one spot, and frowns. She moves her hands to the other side, and she closes her eyes.

"Shizune, you were right, there's twins...But one is very weak, I'm not sure it'll make it to the birth time. It's too early to induce labor, so the best option we have is to bring her back to the leaf at 6 months in case we have a premature birth. There is another thing we have to do immediately to ensure that the other baby makes it is that you Sakura, be admitted to the Suna Hospital so Shizune can moniter the babies health closely," Tsunade finally lets out what she's discovered.

"Am I being admitted today or tomorrow?" I ask, I was concerned for the lives I was carrying.

"Today will be best, we'll have the dinner beforehand," She says, rubbing the tiny swollen area of my stomach gently.

"How long do I need to be in the hospital? I ask curiously.

"Until 4 months, or maybe even 5 it depends on how the other baby grows. You need to think of a birthing plan with Shizune. That includes natural, c-section, and pain medicated birth," She says as I sit up.

"Come here, its all alright," Kankuro says after we've went outside.

He embraces me stongly, and runs his hands through my hair. He then presses his forehead so that his deep brown eyes meet my bright green eyes. I kiss him gently, and smile at him lovingly. Kankuro was undoubtedly the right man for me.

"Take care of yourself," Yamato says in the early hours of the morning.

I was already in the hospital, I had an I.V that ran several different substances into my body to help the smaller baby in its growth. Kankuro sat at my bedside, refusing to go back to the comfort of his bed.

"Don't worry, I will be. Does Kakashi know?" I ask, I'd asked Tsunade to tell him it was a false alarm, but I didn't know if she'd told him the truth or not.

"She had to tell him why she needed to come here. He was well shocked, but he knows who your heart lies with now," He says motioning to Kankuro who was sleeping.

"You all have a safe trip," I hug them all.

"Take care of those babies Sakura," Ino says with a warm smile.

Reviews, short yes I was like blehhh...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura P.O.V. 5 months

The hospital hadn't been as bad as I'd imagined. I was allowed to walk around with the assistance someone with me, and as long as I stayed in the hospital. Today, Shizune would be doing the ultrasound and sending the gender and report to Tsunade. I had a clearly visible baby bump, and had to begin wearing my maternity clothing. At 4 months, I'd been released from the hospital after learning the smaller baby had grown to the average size of a baby for the time.

"Lay down, it's going to be cold," Shizune draws me out of my thoughts as she squeezes some of the cold blue gel onto my stomach.

She spreads the gel, and the babies become visible on the screen. One was curled upright, and the other upside down, I laughed at the image. Kankuro chuckled at the position the babies had put themselves in.

"They're both growing very well, and I know the sex," Shizune grins, then takes pictures of the babies and prints them.

Kankuro wipes a tear from my cheek, and kisses my lips gently. I'd be leaving the Sand Village next month along with Kankuro, so that I'd be in the care of Tsunade if problems were to occur in the pregnancy again. We'd had to begin packing our things early, as I'd bought quite a bit of new stuff for the babies and my house. The nursery would be locked, so I couldn't find out the sex of my unborn babies.

"Temari is going to be accompanying you today, I have something I need to attend to if that's alright?" Kankuro asks me.

"I don't mind, see you tonight," He kisses me gently before Temari joins me.

Kankuro P.O.V.

Looking at the boxes underneath the glass counter, I sigh and walk a couple feet and look down again. I was searching for an engagement ring for Sakura, I'd spotted many attractive rings, but nothing that would suit Sakura. As I'm about to turn to leave, a pink sparkle catches my eye, and I turn to look at it. It was a pink diamond, with a silver band, and small diamonds on either side of the pink diamond.

"Can I see this ring?" I ask the woman behind the counter, who nods, and unlocks the case.

She hands me the box, after examing it, I decide its the perfect ring for Sakura. I pay for the ring, and pocket the box after shaking my head no to a bag. I was looking forward to proposing to Sakura in the very room in which she saved my life, and also very jumpy and jittery. Sakura is an amazing woman, and I consider myself too lucky almost for her. I'm not bothered by her being pregnant with another man's babies, it was a mistake, and what mistakes does any human being not make.

Sakura P.O.V.

Temari had managed to talk me into buying a knee length maternity dress to wear tonight with Kankuro. It was white and strapless with pink cherry blossoms adorning the material, I hadn't known Kankuro wanted to take me out tonight, so I figured a surprise would be alright. I decided to wear my hair down instead of leaving it in the pink bun it had became.

A knock at my door startles me from the nap I'd fell into after Temari said she needed to send a bird to Tsunade for Shizune. Only next month, I'd be on my way back to the Leaf village to begin bed rest and making final preparations for the birth.

"Come in," I call, it was Kankuro.

He was dressed in blue jeans and a dark brown shirt that matched the color of his hair.

"Are you ready?" I nod and take his hand.

"Where are we going," We'd been walking for nearly 20 minutes and we usually didn't walk for more than 10 minutes to get anywhere.

We walk through what I think is double doors, and a chilly room that is ever so familiar to me. When Kankuro finally removes the cloth from over my eyes he kneels down on one knee and fumbles to find a box.

"Sakura, you've become a woman I've grown to love and care for as the days pass by, that is why I'm asking you to be my wife?"

"I'm sorry...I can't Kankuro...I still love Kakashi," I hated to finally admit the truth, but I had to stop leading him on.

"Sakura...I understand, you can never love me the way you love him. Be careful, and I hope you have a safe birth when you get home," He hugs me tightly before smiling.

"Shizune has had a crush on you...Perhaps she's the one you're meant to be with Kankuro...I really thought I was supposed to be with you, but Kakashi...underneath that hard exterior there is a man I love to death," I say wiping a tear from my eye.

"You said what?" Shizune and Temari both said in unision.

I fiddle with the hem of my dress before nodding. A sob overcomes me, and soon my body is wracking with tears and emotions. They both embrace me not saying anything more...They understood that I couldn't say yes to someone asking me to spend the rest of my life with him when he wasn't the right person...I would regret it until i died if I allowed myself to spend my life with someone I didn't completely love.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura P.O.V.

6 Months pregnant

My stomach had grown greatly over the past month, I looked as though I was already full-term with one baby. I had began to feel my babies kicking, it was a wonderful feeling, the butterfly flutterish feelings I had when they kicked.

"Thats everything...Let's go get something for breakfast before we head off," Yamato says, looking slightly flushed.

"So, you ended it withh Kankuro ehh?" He asks as we sit down and the waiter takes our orders.

"I know it sounds dumb, but I feel like I'm supposed to be with Kakashi...Even after sharing that short relationship that was so wonderful with Kankuro," I explain, and he nods in understanding.

Kankuro and Temari were accompanying us to the Leaf Village to ensure that I was safe and resting the whole time. Kankuro had taken my no easily, and we'd become inseparable as friends even after it. Temari had not gotten pregnant during Chunnin exams, but had found herself pregnant after she'd went to the leaf for a few days after Tsunade had visited us. She'd yet to tell Shikamaru, only 2 months pregnant but waiting until we got to the leaf to tell Shikamaru of the bundle of joy their ravishing romps had created.

Ino had informed me that she and Choji had finally gotten a house and were now attempting for their first pregnancy. Ino's body had kicked into wanting to be a mother after seeing that I would be having not one baby but two babies.

"Up you go, Temari will stay back here with you. Lie down and rest, we'll be stopping at the halfway point...About sundown with the horse and buggy," Yamato says after helping me into the buggy.

I didn't want to stay laid down in the buggy, so Shizune agreed I could sit up for the ride. Temari and I read books and flipped through magazines until our buggy came to a hault. Yamato constructed a small cabin in which we would stay in overnight, we would arrive in the Leaf around midday tomorrow.

"He already knows I'm pregnant...What about knowing I'm having twins?" I ask Yamato after everyone has went to bed.

"No, Tsunade figured if you wanted him to know, you'd let him know. Me or him will most likely be helping you get around until its time,"

"Guess I'll have to when I confess my undying love for him...I'm getting scared...My birth is almost here and I don't feel prepared for a baby at all...Much less twins,"

After another hour, Yamato and I say goodnight and bunk down for the night. It was the truth I wasn't at all ready for the long and difficult labor and birthing process in the future...I'd seen how women had sometimes reacted to being in labor since we mostly had first time mothers in the hospital. Some women said with their third pregnancy it still felt as frantic as the first time, frightening, slow, and much more.

When I awoke, I headed outside where the others had been fixing breakfast, and Yamato asking Shizune to wake me up. Shizune used her medical jutsu to do a quick examination of my swollen stomach, then smiled when they kicked against her hands.

"We should be there within the next two to three hours," Yamato says after hes removed the cabin.

Upon reaching the gates, Kotetsu and Izumo waved us through. We'd be stopping by the hospital first so Tsunade would check me over. Getting out of the buggy, I could feel the stares of the people throughout the leaf. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, but then again, he maybe on a mission, at his apartment, the memorial stone, or the training grounds. Meeting a familiar pair of eyes, I recognized her as Kurenai, smiling she walked towards us.

"Sakura! I knew you'd been gone a while, congratulations to you," She smiled then I glanced to her soon to be 3 year old son.

"Thank you," I smile, the villagers shake the pregnancy off, then smile as they pass by.

Heading into the hospital, I'm greeted by Tsunade's delightful gasp and grin.

"Oh Sakura! Pregnancy looks splendid on you!" She says with a smile.

"Is Kakashi away on a mission?" I ask, my curiosity was getting the better side of me.

"Yea, Anbu mission, he'll be back sometime tomorrow, maybe today though" She explains as we walk through the hospital and to the ultrasound screening room.

I jumped as the cool gel was spread over my swollen stomach, looking at the screen two pictures came into view. We all smile watching the two babies squirm and kick, before finally resting with their foreheads touching the other. After we listen to the heartbeat, and have pictures printed along with the video, I'm allowed to go to what is my new house with Yamato.

"It's beautiful," I say after exploring all parts of the house but the locked nursery.

"Tsunade says you can be by yourself during the day to rest unless you need someone to take you someplace in the village, or need the company. Someone will always need to be here during the night, we'll see if we can get you to contract with a summons aminal nin, so if you're by yourself when your babies decide its time to come into the world," Yamato explains.

"I think I'm pretty good at this moment, so you can go get dinner for us tonight after you hang out with your friends," I say hugging him.

Truth be honest, there was only one person I wanted to see...If he would have anything to do with me that is. My body was craving the release of sexual frustration. Getting up, I smile finding that Yamato has Icha Icha books on a small shelf hidden from the eye of guests. The hair on my neck tickled as I went to reach for a book, spinning around to punch my intruder I hear a muffled groan. Looking up, I blush in embarrassment, Kakashi had been coming through the window...But what for?

"Ouch..." He said popping his nose back into place with a sickening pop.

"Uhh hi?" I tried.

Kakashi's good eye finally rested on me, before wandering to the swell of my stomach.

"Not the greeting I was quite expecting," He chuckles rubbing his nose again.

"You're having twins?" He asks finally after looking at my stomach's size, and mentally counting the months.

"Yea, I had to stay in the hospital for a month when I found out, one wasn't doing very well..." I say, sitting down and mentally cursing him for barging in when I was about to have some time to myself.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you...The last thing I wanted to do was leave you pregnant,"

"I'll be honest with you...I was mad, then with Kankuro, then realized I still wanted to be with you..." I say, before going to the refridgerator then realizing my favorite craving was not there.

I was badly wanting strawberries and peanut butter and I was going to have it. It was February and my chances of finding strawberries were as slim as me waking up from this whirlwind pregnancy as if it were a dream. But no, that wouldn't be the case, as I'd pinched myself many times when my emotions overcome me just to be sure it was really real.

"Come on, I've got to have strawberries and peanut butter or I'm gonna go ballistic on someone..." I say pulling my coat on.

Kakashi, had no choice but to accompany me on my search. Tsunade would have his neck if she found out he'd allowed me to roam the village in search of my current craving. Last month it had been bananas and pickle juice, which I soon became sick of.

"Uhhh...You do realize the only store that'll have strawberries is on the other side of town right?" Kakashi jogs a bit before matching his stride with my own.

"I know, that's why I'm going there, unless you want to see what happens when I don't get what I want while being pregnant," I smirk when he nods his head a little to fast, his notion of agreeing with me before having his head punched.

Kakashi P.O.V.

Sakura had purchased 15 containers of strawberries and 6 large jars of peanut butter. A pregnant Sakura knew how to put her cravings away for a while. Upon arriving back at her apartment she immediately attacked the strawberries and peanut butter.

Lying in my own bed, I couldn't help but feel guilty as Sakura began to realize I really wasn't wanting to be involved with her. I wanted to, my career and such dangerous missions I couldn't allow myself to become involved with Sakura and 2 babies on the way in such a short time to come.

Sakura P.O.V.

Looking up, I smile when I see Yamato. My feet hurt, my back hurt, all I wanted was to sleep comfortably...I couldn't without the aid of a body pillow, which was why i nearly hugged Yamato half to death when he carried not one, but two body pillows through the door with him.

"Excitement much?" He laughs before going to my bedroom to lay the two pillows down.

"Ugh...I tried to sleep a while ago, I just can't...It's so uncomfortable," I sigh.

"So how'd it go? I seen you out with Kakashi today," He finally asks.

"He doesn't want me Yamato...He never said yes or no but I think the answer was pretty obvious when he kept changing subjects," I say.

After talking for a while, I finally go to the comfort of my bed. Mood swings decide to finally kick in, as I cry myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

7 months pregnant

Today was my birthday, and I was having a birthday party. Kakashi, had made an attempt to make up for being such an ass about my pregnancy. He'd bought several neutral baby clothes, along with a twin stroller, and a breast pump for me. He'd insisted he'd bought it because breast milk was healthier than powder formula. I accepted it, then explained I'd already made plans to breastfeed, but a pump made it easier so I could feed them both at the same time.

Kakashi finished bringing in the food. My newest craving was chicken and waffles drizzled with syrup, before it had been tortilla chips topped with whipped cream. Tsunade had been baffeled to learn of my tortilla craving, as I despised them unless I had nacho cheese or salsa. Nacho cheese made me sick, and the salsa made me feel queesy.

"Huh, wierd foods much?" Kakashi said, motioning to my plate of chicken and waffles.

"I know, but hell I love it...Guess being pregnant does that to you," I say taking another bite.

My stomach was getting in the way, my back killed me and I was over being so sexually frustrated. Right now, I would attempt jumping Sai's bones, I'd already talked Yamato into helping me relieve myself just last night. Yamato had made it clear that it would only be a one time deal.

I caught Kakashi sniff the air, then look at me curiously before turning away when he realized I caught him staring. No doubt he could smell Yamato all over me...What did it matter, he didn't want me.

Kakashi P.O.V.

When I walked into Sakura's home, I could smell Yamato all over Sakura. Not unusual since he had to stay with her until after the twins were born and she was recovered from childbirth...But it was the smell of sex all over her, I'd known she was becoming sexually frustrated, just not enough to coax Yamato into her bed. I felt a pang of jealousy and anger run through me.

Dropping the groceries on the counter, I walk over to Sakura and pull her into a deep kiss. I maybe forcing myself away because of my lifestyle, but my feelings for Sakura had become more to handle than ever. I wanted her as mine, I wanted to raise our twins together, to marry her, and wake up each morning to the pink haired fiery beauty.

In that moment, pulling away from Sakura her mouth formed a confused 'o'. Running a hand through my hair, I let out a nervous breath I'd been holding.

All I wanted was her, no one else...No matter what the council had to say about our teacher student past, and now me being her team leader still. I'd go through hell and back again for Sakura, I'd seen her nothing more as a child. After Naruto returned from training for 3 years with Jiraiya was when I'd come to notice the young woman more and more. I no longer seen her as a child, but a well filled out woman who had matured well after being under the tutelage of Lady Tsunade her self. I could feel the babies chakra now, most people other than Kiba wouldn't be able to smell the chakra. I'd become used to her being pregnant, and sending me to various places for her wierd cravings. Especially tortilla chips and whipped cream...

Sakura P.O.V.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"I love you Sakura, I've been so stupid to have been ignoring my feelings and not being here as much as I should. It's your first pregnancy and I have been so selfish to take away the magic of your first pregnancy," Kakashi said, his forehead pressed against mine, his onyx eye wandering over my face before catching my gaze.

Hearing someone clear their throat we parted to see Yamato scratching his head with a light laugh.

"What do you say Sakura? Please, I won't ever screw up this again if you give me the chance," He pleaded after we went to the privacy of my bedroom.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" I say hugging him.

"I'll move in starting tomorrow, so Yamato can go home," He said it more as a question.

Nodding, he kissed me again. I could hear people starting to come inside the house. I groaned as I held my stomach with one hand as Kakashi held my other hand helping me stand up. I was over being pregnant, as I'd accidentally began to knock things over, and Yamato had come to realize we needed to put the breakable things off of shelves before I ending up cutting myself on accident.

"Hey! Where's Sakura?" I laughed hearing Ino's loud mouth through the house as she searched for me.

"Hey Ino," I tap her on the shoulder after Kakashi and I decided to join the party.

"Sakura! Oh my, I've said it a million times, but pregnancy looks brilliantly on you," I blushed bright red.

The party had to be gone before it got too late. Tsunade didn't like me having all the stress around, as I kept wanting to get up and clean everything. Kakashi ended uphaving to drag me to the couch with him to keep me from cleaning everything. Tomorrow would be a good day for the most part, I had a gift certificate to have a day at the spa...Until I realized I couldn't take full advantage of the full body massage included, since I was not allowed to lie on my stomach.

Okay everyone, I need opinions on what you think sakura should have 2 boys and 2 girls, or one boy and one girl? 2 name suggestions for a boy and a girl please :)


End file.
